In many action games, a playing character may wish to engage in close combat with another character (possibly a non-playing character—NPC). In such instances, to animate/render this combat on-screen, a scripted takedown routine may be called. However, interference with the local geometry of the game environment may cause the takedown routine to appear unnatural when rendered on-screen. This may lead to an undesirable gaming experience.